


Messages in a Bottle PT 2

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, collection of short drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about the adultrio and trouble trio.





	1. Last Breath

“Wait, don’t kill me!” you scream as Hisoka aims a card at your neck. He grins hard like a madman as he moves closer to you slowly until the card touches your neck. You swallow hard before speaking again. “Please don’t kill me…”

Hisoka chuckles a little as he presses the card against your neck until blood is drawn. “My little fruit, it’s time to pluck you. It’s time for you to die.”

Die? Is he serious? You know the clown is a psychopath who kills worthy opponents or people who get in his way but you’re neither of them. Why is he doing this? You’re friend had warned you about him but you didn’t take it seriously because, well, you thought it was joke.  

Why is he deciding to kill you now? In speaking of psychopaths, his two friends, Chrollo and Illumi, want to rip out your throat as well. They stand behind Hisoka staring down at you with fire in their eyes, waiting for the clown to deal the final blow. They don’t even bother to help you let alone question the situation. You thought they were you’re friends, okay not exactly friends but something like a friend. It seems like that isn’t the case.

After all, how can you be friends with murderers who enjoy inflicting pain upon others to bring joy to their frigid hearts? Thinking that you could be friends with psychopaths is naïve and quite reckless. You should have left them alone when your friend had warned you in the beginning.

“Could I make one request?” you plead as tears stroll down your cheeks.

Chrollo puts his hands into his pockets. “You may.”

“If you don’t kill them, I’ll do it,” Illumi says taking a long needle out of his pocket and aiming it at your head. He narrows his eyes as he leans forward a bit. “I’m going to count to three.”

“Wait! Wait!” you shout.

“It’s a shame I won’t be able to see you ripen into a beautiful fruit,” Hisoka says before slicing your neck open with his card.


	2. Searching for Wonderland

Hisoka stares at his hands stained with blood, sweat, and dirt as he stands over a body drowning in its own blood on the ground. The blood cascades from their body in different directions, creating complex shapes that please the young magician. Their face is frozen wide-eyed in eternal surprise and terror, a look Hisoka couldn’t stop gazing at as more blood trickles from their thin lips to join the lake on the dusty pavement.

In his twisted mind, he believes he’s an abstract expressionist who paints the ground’s canvas with his victim’s blood to express his emotions buried deep within his body.

The wind kisses his cheek as he walks away from his latest masterpiece back to the city, not too far from where he killed the victim. He walks slowly, carefully, and quietly back, humming a lullaby he’s heard somewhere when he was a child. He doesn’t remember who sang it or where he heard it from because he often was trapped in a well with no food or water for days due to his erratic behavior his mother didn’t approve of. Her method of punishment was to throw him down a well for days, or sometimes weeks, to teach him a lesson for misbehaving and embarrassing her in public.

Two cars speed past him, sweeping dust and pebbles into his face. He sneezes a little and wipes the dust off his ripped stained clothes as if it didn’t mean anything. In fact it doesn’t. If someone were to plunge a knife into his chest in that very moment, he wouldn’t scream nor shed a tear. His body had grown immune to physical and mental attacks. He gives thanks to his abusive mother for treating him like a tool that she could use and throw away whenever she wanted. Each time she pierced her venomous fangs into his skin to inject poison into his body, he developed a resistance to it.

~*~

“Hisoka! Hisoka!”

Hisoka looks up at Chrollo waving from the top of a hill. Snowflakes fall down from the sky, coating everything in its path. The magician blows out his breath slowly as he snaps back into reality and makes his way toward the troupe leader, keeping his eyes on the snowy path as if he’s expecting something to jump out at him at any moment.

“I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes. What were you thinking about?” Chrollo asks, turning away from him to walk down the hill toward an empty train station. He puts his hands into his coat pockets to keep them warm from the winter’s wrath. “You’ve been spacing out ever since we separated from the others.”

“We’re in the Dark Continent where everything can kill you easily. I’m being cautious of my movements so that I don’t attract an enemy. You saw what happened to Kurapika and Leorio’s men,” Hisoka says, placing his hands into his pockets to prevent them from going numb.

“They should have stayed back like that woman told them to. Whoever she was, she knows her way around this white wasteland. Maybe she’s from here but escaped to our side of the world a long time ago,” Chrollo utters, letting the words roll off his tongue.

Hisoka shrugs. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not like we need her to get through this mountain.” He pauses and points to some footprints on the path that were made by someone hours before. For some reason snow wasn’t covering the footprints, just everything around it. It’s a strange phenomenon he’s never seen before. Perhaps magic? “Someone came through here already. If we follow their tracks, we’ll end up on the other side safely.”

“Maybe…who knows if an actual person made the footprints? You heard what Beyond said before the ship arrived to this continent. You can’t trust everything you see or hear. We’re enemies to creatures dwelling in this mountain. It’s best that we proceed with caution,” Chrollo says sternly.

Chrollo and Hisoka make it to the train station and look around to see if there is anyone hiding. They don’t see anyone except for a strange animal that looks like a cat mixed with a pig chewing on a bone in front of a door that leads to the ticket office. It stops chewing on the bone as soon as it makes eye contact with the two and bares it fangs, warning them that it will attack if they come any closer.

They ignore it and circle back around to the front of the station and look down at the steel tracks hidden underneath the snow. There isn’t a sign that a train has stopped at the station recently. In fact it looks like a train hasn’t stopped at the station in years because there’s some tracks protruding out of the snow, broken into several pieces with fresh grass growing around it.

It’s another strange phenomenon the two didn’t expect to see.

Hisoka walks over to a broken bench near an old gumball machine and sits down. The bench makes a squeaking noise, shakes a little, and cracks as he leans back against the station wall. He isn’t too concerned if the seat breaks and he crashes to the ground. He used to sitting on broken furniture that make a noise that annoys others but soothes his ears. It reminds him of his dirty, broken bed he slept on for years when he was a child.

Hisoka closes his eyes and thinks of a perfect time to kill Chrollo. He hasn’t done it yet because he needs the troupe leaders healing ability that temporary restores the burn wounds on his body for a short period of time. He didn’t know he had the ability until he saw the troupe leader healing a wound he’d sustained from a vicious animal that looked like a dog mixed with a rabbit when they first stepped foot on the continent. It had come out of nowhere and sank its fangs into his leg, savoring the taste of the troupe leader’s blood on its tongue and allowing it to drip down its throat in satisfaction.

“What’s the name of the animal that attacked you?” Hisoka asks with his eyes closed still.

Chrollo turns around and looks at him with a perplexed expression on his face. “Excuse me? What are you talking about?”

“What was the animal’s name that almost killed you when we first arrived here? Beyond called it Ginga something. I can’t remember,” Hisoka says.

“It’s called a Ginotut. At least that’s what Beyond remembers the woman saying before she dashed off toward the forest,” Chrollo says, walking over to the bench. He sits down and pulls down the collar on Hisoka’s coat to see if his burn wounds are returning.

“Do you want me to heal your wounds again?”

Hisoka slaps his hand away. “I’m fine. You shouldn’t be nice to someone who wants to kill you.”

“The only reason why I’m keeping you alive right now is because I need all the help I can get to steal the Kakin’s treasure. Plus we both want to survive here,” Chrollo says crossing his arms. He leans his head back against the station wall. “We don’t have to get along or agree on everything. Let’s just work together until we finish our goals. Afterward, we can fight each in a location you choose.”

Hisoka laughs a little. “You sound so desperate to steal the Kakin’s treasure. Why?

Did you see anything worth stealing when you looked inside the King’s room on the ship?”

Chrollo smirks as he thinks about the expensive jewelry and other relics he saw inside of a case in the King’s room. He wanted to steal it all, including the Kurta eyes floating in water inside a small tube next to the bathroom; however, his heart didn’t scream out in joy until his eyes came into contact with a small vile that supposedly gives eternal life. How much could he sell it for on the black market to the right buyer? The amount of jenny he would receive from a successful transaction would set him for life.

“I didn’t see anything except for the usual treasure that I want to get my hands on,” Chrollo lies.

“Are you sure there wasn’t anything else?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Hisoka says, feeling slightly irritated. He knows Chrollo is lying about something.

The snow falls harder around the train station as the sky changes its color from blue to black, inviting the moon and stars to swim in its black sea. The air becomes colder and ice starts to claim the ground slowly, crawling its way toward the bench where Hisoka and Chrollo sit on. It stops inches before their feet and shifts into a different direction, circulating around the building to the ticket office’s door.

“We should try to sleep inside the ticket office until this storm dies down,” Hisoka mutters.

Chrollo stands up and walks around the building to the ticket office’s door to see if it will open. He places his hand on the doorknob, turns it a few times, and then kicks the bottom of it hard until a cracking noise is heard from the other side, breaking it open. Some dust flies into the troupe leader’s face as he steps inside carefully, keeping his eyes on the floor for any unwanted surprises such as a trap the previous owner had placed to keep unwanted guests out.

The office is small, big enough to fit three or four people comfortably around the two desks crammed against the discolored wallpaper. There are two broken chairs with dry liquid on the seat that looks like paint or vomit in front of the desks. Trash clutters the floor along with dead large insects that are the size of a basketball. A small trashcan is in the corner next to an old watercooler that has frozen water inside.

“Home sweet home,” Hisoka says shutting the door behind him as he steps inside the office. He kicks off his boots and sits down on the floor beside one of the broken chairs with ease. “Sit down and relax until morning.”

Chrollo unties his shoelaces slowly. “I’ll stay up for a bit to make sure no one breaks in and tries to kill us. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

“No one is going to break in here. Lie down and get some sleep,” Hisok insists crossing his arms and yawning a little. “Besides, if someone really wanted to kill us, they would have done it a long time ago.”

Chrollo slips off his shoes and sets them next to the door. He lies down on the floor inches away from Hisoka, buttoning the top button on his winter jacket to bring warmth to his cold neck. It’s not like him to hate cold weather, but the temperature in this continent at night is unbearable. His skin feels like a million pins are poking it rapidly as he tries to warm himself up.

After a few moments, the two become still. They pretend to sleep as they stare up at the ceiling, counting how many spider webs they see with the help of the moon’s light shining into the office through a window by the trashcan. Chrollo’s gaze catches a small spider wrapping its prey with its web neatly. He smiles a little, thinking about how he wants to wrap Hisoka with his own web until he suffocates and finally dies for good.

Chrollo becomes disgusted with himself whenever he thinks about Shalnark and Korptopi’s death. If only he was the one to make sure Hisoka was dead instead of his two precious members. Their unfortunate circumstances would be different if he had sent a larger army to blown up the magician’s body into tiny pieces, making it hard for his nen to revive him from the dead.

Next time, Chrollo will make sure Hisoka dies for good.


	3. Rough Life

Hisoka stood inside a small room on a spaceship with his hands inside the front pockets of his new black spacesuit, staring outside a large glass window at a small planet in the distance. His red hair was down naturally, covering his pale face and golden eyes. Heart shape earrings were in his ears and a golden ring was on his wedding finger.

From a distance he looked calm due to the gentle smile on his face but up close he looked like he’d been to hell and back because of the sleeping bags hanging underneath his eyes and the bruises on his cheeks.

Some would say he had fought his boss at work because he was scheduled the graveyard shift at a space station called R9; a place nobody wanted to work at due to the crazy yet affluent customers that go there. Others believed he had fought his husband at a fighting club called Metal Fist for extra cash to pay for rent and groceries.

Life was hard for Hisoka and Illumi ever since they were released from prison two years ago with little money and no place to stay. Their families had stopped talking to them before they were locked up and they didn’t have any friends to rely on.

The only thing they had was each other but sometimes their relationship was rocky due to the constant arguments and lies spewed from the magician’s mouth whenever he wanted to do something to fulfill his personal interests. It irritated the assassin so much that he wanted to split because he didn’t want to be with a whimsical liar anymore. The only reason he continued to stay by the magician’s side was because of their children.

Although Illumi was still in love with Hisoka, he chose to prevent it from being a factor as to why he shouldn’t walk away from their marriage. To him, love and parenthood were valued differently in his mind. If he didn’t believe in raising his child with the love of his life, he would have left months ago.

Many people didn’t know that they were married to woman who had only loved them because they were rich before they went to prison. They kept their relationship a secret from others. Once they were locked up behind bars, their ex wives showed up with divorce papers, a baby, and stole every penny in their savings account. After that, the two single fathers raised their children in prison for fifteen years until they were set free. Once they were released back into society, the two started dating, fell in love and got married.

Hisoka looked away from the window to his desk in the corner of the room and noticed that moss and ice was slowing covering the top, creating complex shapes that looked like abstract art. It continued to grow until it reached the edge and stopped suddenly as if someone had commanded it to.

“Strange yet fascinating,” Hisoka said in a deep tone. He looked away from his desk to the rest of his room, continuing to keep his hands inside his pockets. “I guess I should clean up before my husband and kids get home. We can’t sleep in our new apartment with it looking like this.”

The room had papers, books, crumbs, and rodents scattered across the marble floor. The red paper on the wall was cracked and stained with a liquid that looked like ink. A twin size bed and dresser against the closet door had old torn spacesuits that looked like a dog had shredded them into pieces on top of it. The small trashcan that had a cartoon drawing of a rose with an eerie smile was next to the bed, filled with rotten fruit and crumbled paper.


	4. Switched

As much as Machi wanted to scream at the top of her lungs as the guards shoved her into a small room that smelled like chlorine and coconut soap, she kept her mouth shut.

“You will stay in her until it’s time to depart for Mars,” a tall guard with a large beard says in a deep tone. He walks over to a desk next to the bed and pours water out of a triangle pitcher into a star shape cup. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blue pill and places them next to the cup. “Make sure you take this before you sleep.”

“She won’t take it. We’ll have to force her to take it before we leave,” a short guard with a large mole on her left ear says sharply. She crosses her arms and smirks. “You think you’re special just because the Hunter Association choose you to be a test subject for Project N-7, don’t you?”

Machi lowers her eyes to the floor grinning hard. “You sure look tasty. I wonder what type of picture your blood will make on the floor.”

The lady laughs. “What the hell is that supposed to mean you psychotic cunt.”

“I’m going to kill you and paint the walls and the floor with your blood. I haven’t had the desire to kill anyone in so long since the scientist kept us drug up on medicine and kept forcing us to take that…” Machi looks over at the desk and stares at the blue pill with fire in her eyes as if it’s a disease that will kill her. “They kept forcing us to take that pill in order to control us. It’s a good thing Machi has a strong mind otherwise…”

The tall guard narrows his eyes. “Why are you talking in third person you nutcase?”

Machi walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge. She makes a card appear in her hand and stares at it for a few seconds before answering his question.

“It’s such a shame you’re not the fruit that I’m looking for otherwise I would keep you alive until you ripen into a beautiful fruit,” Machi says in a cold tone. She looks over at the guards and laughs. “Since you’re going to die I’ll tell you a little secret. Machi and I have switched bodies. The man you just locked up in the hole is actually Machi.”

Both of the guards start to sweat a little as they stare at Machi.

No.

They stare at Hisoka with fear in their eyes, wondering how he managed to switch bodies with Machi. They slowly reach for their guns but end up screaming as a card pierces their chest.

They fall to the floor with blood pouring out of their chest and try to scream one last time before death takes them.

“Machi can you hear me?” Hisoka whispers.

“What do you want? Why are you using the telekinesis nen ability to talk to me? You’re supposed to use it in case of an emergency,” Machi hisses.

“It is an emergency. I’m on my way to get you so that we can leave this spaceship,” Hisoka walks to the door and opens it up. “What floor are you on?”

Machi sighs. “There are no escape pods. We’re stuck on this ship until it arrives on Mars.”

Hisoka makes a humming noise. “If that’s the case I guess I’ll take a shower,” He steps into the empty hallway and walks to the shower room. “Care to join me?”

“Hisoka! Don’t you dare take a shower in my body! I don’t want you to see me naked!” Machi yells.

“I have already looked at your naked body in a mirror and I must say you’re breast are….”

“Wait! You did what? Hisoka!


	5. Say Yes

“Do you like it?” Hisoka asks Illumi as he places an ornament on the Christmas tree in their apartment.

Illumi walks over to the Christmas tree with his arms crossed, eyeing the ornament carefully. He looks away disgusted after a few moments and walks over to a box on the couch that has ornaments inside it. He picks up an ornament that has needles sticking out of it with an eerie smile and shows it to Hisoka.

“Put this up instead,” Illumi demands.

“Are you sure you want me to take down the ornament I bought for you? There’s a surprise inside of it,” Hisoka says touching the ornament with his fingertip.

Illumi narrows his eyes. “I’m not in the mood for one of your games.”

Hisoka clears his throat as he waves Illumi over to him. The assassin sets the ornament with needles sticking out of it back into the box and walks over to the magician with his arms crossed, slightly irritated. He takes the ornament off the Christmas tree and stares at it for a few seconds right as the magician gets down on knee.

“Open it up,” Hisoka says in a serious tone.

“I’m not in the mood for one of your games,” Illumi hisses.

“Just open it up.”

Illumi finds a small button on the side of the ornament and opens it up. Inside is a beautiful black ring that has a dragon engraved into it. He takes out the ring with a blank expression on his face and looks down at Hisoka.

“Will you marry me?” Hisoka asks.

“What?”

“Will you marry me?”

Illumi tilts his head to the side and makes a humming noise. “Will you stop putting up ugly Christmas decorations?”

“Yes.”

“Also, I want you to eat my poison pancakes every morning and I want to be on top during sex,” Illumi says in a cold joyful tone.

“Sure, whatever you want,” Hisoka coos.

“Fine, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
